


Curve away as much as you can

by purplefox



Series: Oh Alpha my Alpha [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi's in trouble but he still has his control and his mind





	

If he were to do such a thing he would be crossing a line. If he were to give in even just a little he felt like the dam would break and he would be swept to hell. Not that he was not sort of already there. He had gone feral when he had previously never gone feral before.

He had been put down like a distressed Omega when he was the Alpha, when he was the one that should be calming and putting someone under if it came to it. He had been claimed and he did not have a problem with it beyond the fact that the one that did these things to him was simply too damn young.

And there was the thing about it all, Naruto was so young. So young but he had imprinted on him, so young and he had put Kakashi in thrall when he had not known it was possible far less possible for a child. So young and he smelt better than anything Kakashi had smelt in his entire life.

There was no question to whether he would press his claim when Naruto got older and wanted it. If Naruto still really wanted him when he was old enough Kakashi would claim him forever, in a way that would mean that they would never be torn apart.

And the thing was even drugged up on suppressants Kakashi wanted that. Even on suppressants he did not trust himself. Naruto’s scent was still the best thing he had ever smelt. His hands still itched to touch Naruto although not with intent. Just to ruffle his hair, rest on his shoulder. Just to give comfort.

But Naruto wanted more touching, more physical activities like resting together, nesting around each other. He had wanted to share a bed, the two of them sleeping together and the first night he had stayed with Kakashi, he had simply told the boy he had not needed to do that.

That Naruto thought he needed to give his services for safety had made him so angry that then Hiruzen had given him the folder on Naruto’s background he had just lost it. Just the thought of Naruto in such a position had driven him feral and his instincts had told him to make sure those people could never do such a thing again.

After how easily Naruto had put him under and after he had seen Naruto’s eyes change he had just been wary. He knew the risks and he had feared Naruto challenging him enough that he fell into a rut and did something unforgivable. Naruto had faith in him but he did not have faith in himself. Naruto’s scent already pulled him in so much already that he was terrified of what Naruto’s heat scent would do to him.

God help him he wanted it, he wanted to curl around the small Omega at night and breathe in his scent. He wanted to hold him close and keep him safe but he was terrified of what else he would do. Others had hurt Naruto before; he did not want to do the same. Just because Naruto was able to put him in thrall from time to time simply did not mean it was guaranteed to work all the time. There was no certainty that it would work in a tense situation where Naruto was actually in danger and Kakashi did not want to put Naruto in that situation to find out either.

X

He could smell him, the scent so strong it felt as if he could taste him. His neck ache with the memory of Naruto’s little teeth sinking deep. The thought that something of his was so close and wanted so desperately drove him mad.

He was crazed, he was conflicted and deep down was the fear that everything he had done would not be enough to protect Naruto. The handcuffs he used at night were not for show. He wanted to keep Naruto close and safe but it just took one slip to ruin everything.

Especially now that he had been scent marked. It felt so good. He felt lightheaded from the pleasure of it and that was why he was locked away in the bathroom in an attempt to cool his blood.

No matter what Naruto said or hinted to he was still a young Omega. So far Kakashi had kept his desires as innocent as possible. The moment his mind started to slide into perverted territory he dragged it back to where it should be.

Of course it was difficult, Naruto smelt so good and he was so at ease around Kakashi. With the imprinting so strong and getting stronger with every passing interaction his mind wandered plenty. He would see Naruto shirtless and his instincts would make him wonder about the future, about Naruto’s chest developing… about Kakashi himself suckling his chest.

The first time he had thought about it he had fled the house like his pants were on fire. Naruto had been startled and a little hurt but Kakashi had feared for them both. A long sparring session with Gai and he had felt relaxed enough to return home.

Gai kept dismissing his fears and his faith in Kakashi made him feel nervous. He was trying to do the right thing but that did not mean he had the strength to carry it out. They trusted him and followed Naruto’s lead but he could not help but feel that he would disappoint them all.

The suppressants were a big help since his greatest fear was falling into a rut and then dragging Naruto into an early heat… or the reverse happening. Naruto falling into an early heat and dragging Kakashi into a dangerous rut. That such a thought was actually tempting put a sour taste in his mouth.

He feared losing control and hurting Naruto badly. Never mind their society was supposed to revere and protect Omegas. The reality was that too many people thought otherwise. Like Naruto’s former guardians.

But he could taste it on his tongue, Naruto’s scent and he could still feel the sharp teeth in his shoulder. His cock hardened at the memory and he panted, his hands griped the sink and he glared at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a man on the brink, considering what the suppressants it should not be so.

The memory of Naruto above him, marking him came back with a harsh vengeance and Kakashi’s knees buckled. He needed something to ground himself.

X

The strong scent in his nose made him want, it made him throb. The more he tried to pull away the worse the need got. He was tired of fighting it because the more he tried for distance the worse it got. It was only a matter of time until his body started trying to throw off the suppressants and they did not need that.

They could not afford that what if he did something unforgivable?

He tied himself to the bed to protect Naruto… he could look at this the same way. This was to protect Naruto in the end, as long as he did not linger on it too much it was not wrong, it would send him further into hell.

His hands slid to the strings that tied his pants before they stilled, he swallowed and the sound echoed loudly in the bathroom. His hands hooked in the soft material before it shoved his pants down. He repeated the gesture for his boxers. His cock bobbed in the cool in air Kakashi closed his eyes tightly before he reopened them.

He was hard, he had been since he had decided to allow himself this much. The scent of an Omega, of the Omega that was his was so strong in his head that his vision wavered. His hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed. He whinnied at the feeling before he cut it off roughly. He squeezed where his knot would have come up if he were not on suppressants and sighed in relief at the smooth feeling.

No knot. He was still safe.

With his other hand he caressed the tip of his cock and groaned at how wet it was. Just the thought of his Omega, the remembered feeling of being claimed- marked by the Omega that wore his scent made him throb and leak. He had it bad. He wanted, he needed and he throbbed.

His neck throbbed remembering the feeling of teeth sinking deep. His cock jumped in his grip and he bit back a moan at the precome that flooded his fist and dropped to the floor. He had the feeling that just thinking back to what had happened in the kitchen could drive him over the edge without him doing anything.

He gave his cock a firm stroke and his knees went weak at the feeling. He panted when he changed his grip to a tighter one. The heat of his hands made him want to squirm. The scent in his nose and on his tongue made him feel crazy. He did not let his thoughts wander to somewhere too dangerous.

It was just to take the edge off. He could dwell on past events. He could linger on things that had already happened. The warm feeling of an Omega who smelt like his in his lap. The feeling of a soft hand on him, calming him. The feeling of possession, of being claimed. His stroke faltered and his moan echoed in the bathroom.

His neck felt on fire, his cock had hardened even more. He could remember, he could recall each feeling and thread them together. He switched hands after another hard stroke, used his precoma slickened hand to stroke his cock instead and his curse bounced off the walls. It was too good, wet and hot. The amount of precome was a bit worrying but considering how backed up he was Kakashi had to accept it.

He knew that his knot was not going to emerge. This was just taking the edge off. Maybe the amount of precome was because of the imprinting. His body’s urge to claim and mark properly what was his. Back when they had met his teeth had ached. He had said they were compatible but that was not the half of it. Kakashi had never met someone that tripped all his instincts like Naruto did.

Naruto made him lower his guard, he made him crave and he scared Kakashi a lot. Things he should not be thinking about he wanted because Naruto was around. He wanted to leave the decision in Naruto’s hands, Imprinting did not always have to end in mating. It did not have to but Kakashi would never find someone as compatible as Naruto ever again he could feel it.

His precome slicked hand twisted on his down stroke to caress the head of his cock and Kakashi gritted out a moan. He was too sensitive, it felt too good and yet was not enough. He knew there could be better, he wanted teeth in his neck again. Sharp little Omega teeth breaking the skin and a body holding him claiming him and wiping all foreign smells away.

His hand moved quicker driving small pants from his mouth as the slick sound grew louder and louder the faster he went. He bit his cheek to stop himself from making too much noise but a swipe of his finger under the head of his cock on another downward stroke made his knees tremble and his whole body shudder. It took everything that he had when he finally went over the edge to only release a gasp instead of a moan or a howl.

He barely caught his release in his hand and even then it was so much that most of it escaped his hand and dripped to the bathroom tiles. Kakashi leaned against the door to keep himself from falling over and watched his semen drip to the floor, more than he usually released. He was doing his best not to think about it too much but he felt relieved. Like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

It took some effort for him to safely stand again but he managed to walk over to the sink to wash his hands. He took some tissues to wipe up most the floor before he got some bleach to help with that. It was only when he had put himself back to what he considered order that the guilt really hit him hard. He had done it to take the edge off so he would be in control but it had been too good, Naruto was still young.

God he was so young what the hell was Kakashi doing? He was supposed to protect him. He was supposed to look after him and give him protection and support especially because he was so young. That could not happen again. The scent marking had made him lose his senses temporarily apparently.

He took a deep breath before he washed his hands again and made certain that his pants were tied securely. He hesitated on whether he should look for a shirt before he gave up and opened the door. His room was dark, the same way he had left it.

But not exactly, even if his nose had not picked it up he could see it. The small lump in the middle of his bed. The reason he had tried to take the edge off so he would not do something stupid, so his body would not do something horrendous.

It was terrifying how much he needed it. He walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in under the covers. He was still for a moment, his body tense as a body width of space separated himself and Naruto. A few minutes passed before Naruto turned his head to look at him, the boy did not need to say a word to reprimand him. Kakashi inched closer before his hand curled over Naruto’s stomach. He kept the touch light as Naruto resumed his earlier position. Kakashi pulled Naruto’s back to his front and waited, waited for his body to betray him.

There was nothing, just the soothing feeling of comfort because something of his was near. Relief wash over him and Kakashi inched a bit closer before he relaxed enough to go to sleep.


End file.
